Fixed Point
by UnseatedShinigami
Summary: At the end of existence, everything went cold. Energy ran out, and everything died. But one man woke up again.


I do not own Doctor Who. This makes me as sad as the Weeping Angels.

I know they're not really sad... stop yelling at me!

* * *

I die.

I live.  
Can't breathe, No air; Can't see; No light. Cold; No warmth. No energy. No matter. No stars. No planets. No life.

I die.

I live.  
Kind Wolf, Cruel Wolf, Good Wolf, Bad Wolf. Friend, ally, oppressor, tormentor.

I die.

I live.  
Doctor died, friends died, Earth died, Humans died… Universe died.

I die.

I live.

Old. So old. Older than the Doctor. Lonelier than the Doctor. Still here, unlike the Doctor. Even the Doctor ended, but I do not.

I die.

I live.

Pain, sorrow, anger, despair, emptiness, coldness, hate, rage, madness, insanity, fatigue, death, life, death, life, death, life, death, life

I die.

I live.

Twinkle twinkle little stars  
How I wonder where you've gone  
Point in time forever fixed  
An eternity of dark abyss

I die.

I live.

There is no day. There is no night. No sun. No moon. No stars. Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight. I cannot see. I cannot live. I cannot die.

I die.

I live.

Gravity is gone, electricity is gone, light is gone, life is gone. Planets are dead, stars are dead, galaxies are dead, everything dies.

I die.

I live.

Nothingness, emptiness, void. All is dead. I am dead. I won't stay that way. Can't go back. No energy. Time travel needs energy. No energy. Can't go back. I am alive. I won't stay that way. Nothing is alive. Void, emptiness, nothingness.

I die.

I live.

I remember before the end. Before time died. Before life stopped. When there was still energy. I went back. I went back again. And again. Energy ran out. I didn't go back. I stayed and died and lived and died and lived

I die.

I live.

Thirty seconds. Twenty seconds. Ten seconds. Five seconds. Four seconds. Three seconds, two seconds, one second.

I die.

I live.

Fixed point in time and space. Time and space are gone. I am all that's left. I am time and space. Fixed point in me. Fixed point is me. Fixed, fixed, fixed. Broken.

I die.

I live.

I scream, no sound. I yell, no sound. I cry, no sound. I beg, no sound. Emptiness.

I die.

I live.

Explosive Decompressure. Hypothermia. Asphyxiation. Simultaneous.

I die.

I live.

One Years, Ten Years, One Hundred Years, One Thousand Years, One Million Years, One Billion Years, One Trillion Years, Eternity…

I die.

I live.

Veni, vidi, Sera. I came, I saw, I was. I will be again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again.

Forever.

I die.

I live.

This is existence. To be, then not to be and then to be again. Rinse and repeat, ad nauseum. I think therefore I am, but I do not want to be. What is our purpose? Our? There is no our. There is only me. Me, me, me. Why? Because of the Big Bad Wolf. The blessed name of my curse is Rose. Beautiful, lovely Rose. A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet. There are no smells, smells need air. There is no air, I cannot breathe.

I die.

I live.

How long? When was the end? I don't remember. All my time is death and life. All of time is my time. All of time. Time is gone. Space is gone. I am not. I am still here. Always and forever.

I die.

I live.

I die.

I live.

I die.

I live.

* * *

So… yeah. No one ever really thinks about how much Jack's life is going to suck after the end of the universe. Talk about Fridge Horror. He probably doesn't think about it either but this is the only way it can end for him, unless he somehow loses his curse. Not a pretty thought.

Now that I have that idea firmly stuck in your head… I can has Review?


End file.
